


I'm So Afraid to Leave You, But I'm More Afraid to Stay

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Sweet Little Brother [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Disabled Character, Gen, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Newt decides to find out what the potion Theseus gives him is.





	I'm So Afraid to Leave You, But I'm More Afraid to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> trash time fuckers

Newt had never been outside alone, as Theseus had always carefully controlled his actions, and he’d never wanted to disobey him before. Walking downstairs was terrifying, but it was nothing compared to the terror of stepping outside the building on his own. Theseus had brought him to the apartment via floo powder and hadn’t let him leave since their arrival. Newt stood in the doorway, swaying slightly and trying not to vomit. When he got his confidence up, he exited the building and made his way to Selwyn Strand.

New York was so crowded, so noisy. Newt could barely breathe, and he wasn’t even out of sight of the apartment building when he doubled over and threw up, tears streaming down his face. No one stopped to help him, although one man did shoot him a dirty look. Newt wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and kept walking.

Halfway there, Newt had to stop and lean against a wall, panting as his pulse roared in his ears. By the time he finally got to Selwyn Strand, he could hardly see straight, and he stumbled into the first store he saw (which appeared to be a bookshop). The owner rushed over when he saw him and pulled him aside, asking if he was okay, if he needed to lie down somewhere. “Fine,” Newt managed. “Just need apothecary.” “I can see that,” the owner replied. “It’s right across the street…”

Newt entered the apothecary as fast as he could and hurried to the counter, holding out the vial. The clerk looked incredibly alarmed. “Young man, do you need me to call someone?” “What is this?” “Pardon?” “This potion. What is it?” After a pause, the clerk took it and murmured a quick spell, then handed it back. “It’s called Bouteille de Contrôle. A very dangerous poison, both because of its accessibility and devastating effects. It’s very simple to make, and the ingredients are easy to find. When ingested, it causes crippling physical illness, but the symptoms vary from case to case, making it hard to detect. It isn’t fatal, even if taken consistently. Why do you have something like that?”

It took a minute for Newt to answer, and when he did his voice was barely a whisper. “Theseus.” The clerk blinked, then looked Newt over again, and his face softened. “Is that the name of the person who gave you the potion? Did he make you drink this?” Newt just nodded, starting to cry. The clerk walked around to the other side of the counter, took his hand, and led him to the back room. “Just wait here, okay? I’m going to see if I can arrange an appointment with an Auror. Bouteille de Contrôle is a very serious poison, they’ll want to help.”

The Auror who showed up introduced herself as Tina Goldstein and spoke softly, asking if he could answer a few questions. “What’s your name, sir?” “Newton Scamander.” Tina blinked. “Are you related to Theseus Scamander, the war hero?” “Yes, ma’am. He’s my brother, he’s the one who made me drink the…” “Wait, Theseus Scamander poisoned you?” “Y-yes.” Tina scribbled something in her notepad.

“A few more questions. How long has he been giving you this potion?” “Almost all my life, I think. I got sick when I was three, and Theseus has always given me… he said it was medicine.” “Okay. Why did you decide to investigate this?” Newt hesitated. “About a month ago, Theseus invited a friend to stay with us. Percival Graves. He was nice to me, but he found out about the potion somehow, and when he told me what it was, I didn’t believe him. The day after he tried to tell me, he was gone, I don’t know where. Theseus took me to our cousin’s flat in New York, then rented one for us.”

Tina smiled comfortingly and patted Newt’s hand. “We’re going to get this all worked out. I’ll take you to the hospital, and while they fix you up MACUSA will deal with your brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have written 4 updates in one day wtf


End file.
